


Bond

by MrsVergilSparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVergilSparda/pseuds/MrsVergilSparda
Summary: Something big was happening in the demon realm... Dante and Lily hoped to figure it out together. Meanwhile Christina discovered the mystery man who had been calling to her.





	Bond

It was another typical night in Redgrave City, demons were prowling around and hunters were out slaying them. 

Of course Dante had a few new recruits ever since Fortuna all those years ago, Nero and his new companion, Nico. Dante never really saw much of Nero and Nico as they were off running their own mobile business. He had also recruited a huntress named Lily and the witch Christina. Lily was the typical tough girl whom Dante developed feelings for; she knew how to handle a fight and looked good doing it. She was also easy to talk to.  
Christina on the other hand was the shy and quiet witch, she was quite naive, sweet but quite distant. She was more of the healer of the group. 

Dante was browsing through some of his overdue bills; he decided to face plant the table in frustration, unable to cope with the stress.  
“Hey there red,” Lily greeted with a smile. “Are you alright?” She approached him, carrying a stack of bills. “Look what I just got for you.” She handed over the bills happily. “So your favourite mercenary just helped out a rich guy.”  
“Lucky you, I think he only paid you that much cause you’re quite a pretty girl. He ain’t wrong either.” He responded with a wink. “Thanks babe.” 

Lily was unsure if she would take it as a compliment or an insult; she knew Dante’s typical behavior anyway. “No problem, babe. Shall we go get some pizza and pay off some debts?” Dante nodded with a Cheshire grin. This beautiful angel of his was always there helping him, he wished he could do something in return but that would involve confessing his feelings, something he wouldn’t do. 

Glancing at the backroom, he called for Christina, “Chrissy, you coming along?” He shrugged when he didn’t hear an answer only hearing pages flicker; he knew she was deep in another spell book. “Well, we’ll bring you in something.” He was relieved Christina didn’t come along since he wanted to spend time alone with the love of his life, though he did care for Christina like a sister; he did not want to be cockblocked. 

Lily was quite the firecracker, she stood out due to her unique gothic clothing style and wine red hair, she was fine as red wine as he’d say to himself. Lily, much like Dante came equipped with a tragic past too, deceased parents as well as a victim of Mundus’ reign. 

“So Lily….” Dante begun as they stepped outside, “How are you doing? You’ve been off on jobs a lot without me.” She was quiet for a moment, “I’ve heard rumours of an uprising, something is going down in the demon realm and I want to try and find out what exactly. Apparently there is a ruler now. Some say Mundus returned, others say a new ruler entirely. I want to find out whoever it is and kill it.” 

“You should’ve told me sooner, babe. I would’ve helped you out. Let me?” Dante wanted to be close with her, he was afraid of losing her, he had lost too much, his parents and Vergil. Trish, Lady and Nero were quite distant with him and off doing their own hunting businesses. He was indeed quite lonely.  
Christina was back in her room at Devil May Cry, browsing various spellbooks she had acquired from her last visit to the demon realm, she had longed to return soon, something indeed had been calling to her, unsure of what it is she wanted desperately to find out.  
“Who are you…?” She closed her book and chanted a spell, she paused soon as she heard a faint noise coming from the living room, Christina investigated the noise, following the sound to Dante’s desk, taking a seat she opened his drawer and pulled out a glowing red amulet, one that had belonged to his departed brother, Vergil. The amulet made a humming noise as she picked it up. “A Sparda amulet…” Examing it carefully she felt a sudden connection and summoned a portal, she stepped through as it closed quickly behind her. Christina was going to find answers, she would find the person who was calling to her. 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh as Dante tried to impress her by imitating their waiter, Dante had gotten jealous because the waiter was flirting with Lily as they ordered. 

“Oh? I think someone’s jealous.” Lily teased, making him stop and pout. “I’m not, but you should definintely hook up with Nancy boy drew over there, he clearly has a thing for you. I don’t blame him.” 

Lily rolled her eyes at the remark, “Liar, you really are jealous.”

“Oh baby you know it.” Dante went quiet, getting lost in his thoughts. ‘Could it be…another possible war on the horizon. He shook it off with a smile, whatever it was he could defeat evil again, he’s been fighting most of his life and he had already stopped Mundus, but why is he worrying now? 

Lily clicked her fingers in Dante’s face, “Hey…red, the food’s here. You alive in there?” She smiled. “Oh of course baby, was thinking of you.” He said with a wink. 

“You’re worrying about me, aren’t you?” Lily knew him too well, he was always quite overprotective of her. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine, we can go on future jobs together if you’d like.” 

Christina in the meantime had arrived in the demon realm, she entered her favourite place to be, the library. She browsed the book shelves for more books on spells, knowing she had no time to waste. 

Now wearing the amulet, Christina noticed it suddenly glowed brighter and hummed more loudly as she entered the library, her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she decided to follow the trail the amulet had given her. Soon as she reached the back of the library, she found a cloaked man, browsing through a book. Christina tensed up, afraid he’ll hurt her, she simply backed away. 

As Christina headed back towards the front of the library about to summon a portal, a hand rested on her shoulder. “I believe you have something of mine, little one.” Christina took deep breaths as she pondered on whether or not to turn around and face the cloaked man. “Please…don’t hurt me.. I was just choosing some books…I..” The cloaked man suddenly pulled her back against his chest and ran his fingertips across her chest and placed a hand on her amulet, she listened to the amulet hum in response as it was reunited with its owner. The amulet finally silenced. “It was you wasn’t it… you’re the one who called to me....I can feel you…” 

“Yes, girl. I need you to get me out of this wasteland.”


End file.
